


王老板与雏妓千

by springssss



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springssss/pseuds/springssss
Kudos: 4





	王老板与雏妓千

王老板与雏妓千

没想到正经文名  
有車  
不较真不考究不上升

王老板夜游夜总会，啤酒香槟喝了不少，情动之时，怀里的女人凑上软俏红唇，却被王老板推开。

夜总会里男男女女，身上染的味儿大同小异，能伺候贵客的大多调教过。但上位者似乎都有个通病，喜玷污洁净，爱沾染纯白。通常这类金主点小姐作陪是喝酒助兴，真要到床上去还需挑拣那种学生模样的。经理司空见惯，私下揣测王老板是不是也好这口，又琢磨王老板样貌上佳，气质更不同于那些大腹便便的中年阔佬，恐怕要安排得更仔细才好。

半小时后有人拿房卡刷开王老板的门，王老板正仰在床上，手挡眼睛，听见动静，发觉屋里多了个男人，细胳膊细腿的，穿T恤短裤运动鞋，像个小朋友。  
房间里只打了几盏小灯，他在门口的阴影处站着，像在等一个命令。王老板缓缓坐起，朝手示意他，他悄悄移过来，替王老板脱下西装外套，整个过程中动作木讷缓慢，似乎很犹豫。王老板手指揉眉心，姿势的改变使他发昏，隔了好几秒他开口要水。终于温水下肚，王老板清醒许多，才看清眼前人的脸。

面前的脸年轻精致，凝视久了能嗅出乖俏的甜味来，让王老板没由来地察觉出熟悉。这很奇怪，很耐人寻味，他打量着欣赏了好一会，脑子里走马观花闪过很多场景，总觉得其中什么场景里也同样出现过这个人。  
思绪翻滚过后没找到结果，反而引起又一阵晕眩，王老板把手里的杯子随意搁置，问他叫什么，他吞吞吐吐回答说叫阿易。

王老板眉头紧锁，追问他全名呢？

阿易垂下眼睛来，唇珠圆润柔软：“做这行的都不喜欢叫全名。”

是这个情况，王老板了然，顾及人的脸面，他不好多说，那种年纪轻轻怎么出来卖的话也懒得扯皮。他本是想赶人的，此时此刻却起了兴致，挥之不去的熟悉里夹了一半怀念一半惋惜，有种老情人相见的感觉，久别重逢的滋味对王老板来说很是新奇。

王老板扯下被女人压皱的领带，拍拍大腿，意图明显。  
阿易愣怔许久才反应过来，面上稍红，再抬眼时一副委屈模样。

王老板笑问，是雏？

阿易点点头。  
他眉间有颗浅浅的痣，像一个微小的钥匙孔，一个隐秘的线索，王老板忍不住又去思考，印象里谁有这么个相貌特征。

阿易跪在床边，伸手解王老板的皮带和西装裤，他磨磨蹭蹭地，像在心里给自己打气，这是第一次，总还会有第二次，第三次。当王老板的那玩意弹出来时他还是觉得羞耻，睁大眼睛，咬住下唇，表情像受惊的兔子。  
于是他的目光悄无声息点燃夜晚。  
在昏暗的酒店里，阿易眼角晶亮，几乎要落下泪来。他从床边跪到床上去，腰肢向下压得很低，屁股高高撅起去迎合对方。阿易整个躯体不断前倾，身后的人撞得深且重。这个姿势王老板很好发力，阿易却难受，他下肢酸麻，膝盖撑不住，几乎要瘫倒，在最后一次被捞起来跪好时，阿易哭出声。

王老板听见呜咽，把他翻过来。  
有身份的金主很少会心疼床伴，折腾狠了也一样给钱走人。王老板盯着阿易通红的脸和涣散的眼，突然就想亲他。可阿易泪水口水糊了一脸，王老板嫌弃，那点怜爱一瞬间消散开。不过是一夜情，自己演温存戏给谁看，遂拿领带把阿易蒙起来，不去瞧他的眼睛便不会心疼。

阿易眼前突然一片黑，身体其他感官就越发灵敏。王老板抽出来慢，撞进去快，每次都捣出声音，故意刺激阿易的听觉。阿易加倍羞耻，哭得凄惨，推拒的手伸到一半给人捉住，反抗不得，只能承受。  
他双腿被大大拉开，下身的风光一览无遗，能看到穴口塞得满当，无助的吞吃着。王老板低头扫一眼，心情愉悦，想着完事后给他个什么奖励。  
情浓时恍惚听见阿易喊他，断断续续，哀求一样叫王俊凯。伺候金主自然得知道金主叫什么名儿，王老板没放在心上。后来阿易唯独叫过他名字的这一次，反反复复萦绕在王老板梦中，却是后话了。

王老板昨天高兴，连带人都留在房里睡了一夜，业界传闻王老板从不留人过整晚。

他醒后阿易还睡得香甜，昨晚结束时阿易以为他还要来，哆哆嗦嗦求他休息会，话都说不清楚。怪可怜的。  
已过两点，王老板下床洗澡，胯间围一浴巾出来，阿易正巧醒了，望见他背对自己喝水，细红的抓痕伏在他蝴蝶骨处，看得人脸热。  
王老板注意到他，递水给他。温的，是自己刚才喝过的那一杯。

阿易不好拒绝，接过来捧着，房门这时候开了，是王老板的秘书小张来送饭。秘书以为阿易早走了，屋里只有自家老板一个，没想到进来发现床上还坐着个半裸的，小张吓得不轻，非礼勿视。

王老板心想有那么不雅么，面上却没什么表露。餐车里的东西花花绿绿四五盘，配汤，搭一小瓶葡萄酒，他把小张赶出去，吩咐多拿份餐具，又招呼阿易进浴室洗澡。  
被点名的两人皆一愣，小张飞快反应过来，剩下阿易还在榻上踌躇。  
“我就不用了……”他的小唇珠又抿起，嗓音还带着昨晚的沙哑。

过几秒钟，王老板已经开始品起酒，阿易只好又开口，打算换个方式切入话题：“空腹喝酒不好。”  
“刚喝过水了。不算空腹。”王老板注视杯中的酒，液体贴着杯壁晃荡几下，最终趋于平静。他垂目时眼尾的上挑更为明显，本该是一副柔情相貌，嘴角却没有弧度，只有冰冷与不容拒绝。阿易无言，起身照做。

热水包裹他时，腰胯和腿的酸痛全都获得了疏解，热气蜿蜒挤进排水口，像是逼阿易记起什么东西。  
几分钟前他手里捧的那杯温度，他还没喝。人就是这样，在几乎获得全部的时候贪恋独独没有的那一点。

出来时王老板已经穿戴整齐，坐在小桌前准备开动。酒店是欧式装潢，家具配套，吃饭的桌上插一瓶新鲜百合，服务与价格成正比。阿易穿来的衣服不知去向，只能披酒店的浴衣出来，浴衣一直盖到小腿，他没穿鞋，坐在衣冠整齐的王老板对面就有些不伦不类。

阿易赤着脚交叠摩擦，不知道是紧张还是冷的。王老板瞥见他粉红的足尖，欣赏他的不知所措，“干嘛这么拘谨，我又不会吃了你。”  
阿易拿起面前的餐具，僵硬的咀嚼——骗人，他昨晚就吃了。

他们分享一桌子食物与同一瓶葡萄酒，阿易只小嘬了口，酒香在唇齿间迷漫，两人为了留住这酒香，心照不宣都没说话。安静吃完一餐饭，阿易得到一张支票，他在酒店门口目送王老板离开，眼光追着尾号28的黑色轿车遥遥远去，像与爱人分道扬镳。  
这种类似电影情节的场面有些触动他，一个人走，一个人留，不知归期，是否再见面。  
阿易攥进手里的支票，那张纸平平整整塞给他，皱皱巴巴又塞进口袋，像把一件事或一个人回忆完了，尘封起来。

阿易一路走，马路上但凡有黑色轿车从他身边驶过，他都要担惊受怕地辨认下车牌号。  
他幻想下一秒有个人回忆起他，拦住他，拥抱住他，尽管这种可能微乎其微，他依旧试图说服自己，如若曾经拥有过不好的结局，那么往后势必会有所改变。分分合合的人这么多，最后都能美满也说不定。  
但他心里忐忑着，不安定，连带走路也慢慢吞吞，像在这条路摔过跤后，每走一步都要看清陷阱。

怕他回来，怕他再回来，若是再回来，怕又飞蛾扑火。

阿易脑子里想东西时走路就磨叽，得有个人牵着他才好。他一路挨到租的房子附近，楼下有家幼儿园，再往前走是个菜市场。从前他听人说要少去菜市场，菜市场特别乱，人贩子爱拐小朋友。  
要说这话没道理吧，可似乎又挺像这么回事儿。阿易笑笑，觉得悲哀，说这句话的人一直在脑海里纠缠，鬼魅一样粘着他直到他买完菜，准备回家时，才叫阿易发现钥匙不在身上。

阿易立在门口，浑身摸遍，口袋里的支票提醒他昨晚，裤子被扒下来扔出去，估计那时钥匙就掉了。  
他眼前摆着一道魔咒。原本可以省事些找开锁的，是他不死心，他偏偏叫了辆车，兜兜转转又回到酒店，来找钥匙和来找人在本质上没有什么区别。

他到酒店前台报上房门号，的确打扫出一串钥匙，但这间房登记的人名头太响，前台不敢轻易给他，怕是什么重要钥匙。

“不是什么重要钥匙，是我家的钥匙！”阿易辩解。这话让人狐疑，王老板房间里为什么会有你家钥匙？

前台给王老板那边打电话确认，那边不知道谁接的电话，也搞不清楚，回复阿易让他等着。

他就在酒店辉煌的大厅里无所事事，大厅的地板刚被拖过，光可鉴人，阿易低头盯着脚边自己的脸，思考现在的自己和以前的有什么不同，等下谁会来，来了要说些什么。他等得恹恹，两边腮帮子微鼓，不满的撅嘴，连买的菜都还拎在手里，好几次想算了，可看一眼大堂挂的世界时钟，天色越来越晚，他心跳越发快，挪不开步子。  
阿易傻乎乎等到天黑，他身体不适，期间抱着菜浅浅睡了会，人一靠近就会惊醒。那位老板是在工作还是玩乐，怎么不来搭理自己。  
阿易喉咙被梗住，他想，没事，反正都这样了。时间仿佛和很久很久以前重合，他等不到那个人，早知道是这样，像梦一场。

奇异的是这世界太坏，总要在人几乎彻底死心时突然给予希望。一出酒店大门阿易眼尖望见了尾号28的车，远处有人走过来，缓慢像在倒带，看清是王老板，阿易下意识后退一步。两人今天再相见的场面有些滑稽，他细瘦的身影被晚风吹得落寞，不似王老板光鲜，在场的其他人注意到杵在门口低眉顺眼的阿易，他们大都没见过阿易，却并不妨碍他们猜测：他和王老板是什么关系？曾经又是什么关系？

阿易愣在那里，王老板登上一层层台阶，靠近时，呼出的酒气混着烟草味全喷在阿易脸上，阿易很想问他，王俊凯，你又喝酒了。但他没说出口，只是对视。

王老板看穿他的心，这人是来找钥匙还是来找自己呢。他不言语，勾勾手指头示意他跟上，进了电梯，发现阿易手里拎了菜，红色塑料袋套着，这点烟火味在酒店里很是违和。  
他笑：“中午留你吃了饭，晚上你要回敬我？”  
王老板花天酒地一晚，嗓音泡得醉软，那点低哑的声调灌进阿易耳朵，荡起他身体里一阵乱流，昨晚的记忆浮浮沉沉，阿易发现他在调戏自己，怒火与伤心各占一半：“您对每一个床伴都这么说吗？”

王老板没想到他这样反问，顿时瞪大眼睛，“没啊？哪个不知好歹的乱传我？”  
他比阿易高一点，便不由自主的逾越界限，将他困在电梯角落，桃花眼搭配上扬的唇角，蛊惑人心一样，他落吻至阿易的眉间，鼻尖。  
要亲吻嘴唇时阿易躲开了，他的心砰砰跳，将血液输送到全身，他热起来，迫不及待，渴望一个名字被他记起。

阿易落泪，哭喊，他的心仿佛要被这个人揪走了，又一次揪走了，只剩下一副供他驱使的壳。

裤子被扔出去，王老板锢住他的腰，依着记忆触到他体内那一点时，掌下的身体颤抖，痉挛，腰肢放荡的扭动，快感依附脊柱攀爬上来，在头脑里炸成星星点点的火光。  
光热中王老板凝望阿易的脸，分辨他的眼。  
他哭着，面容却像别人，很久很久以前，有一个人哭起来跟他一样，无助脆弱，让谁拼了命的想保护。  
王老板脑子里潜伏了很久的影子在这一刻拼命要与阿易重合，大致勾勒出一个轮廓，朦朦胧胧，像雾像砂，被突如其来的快感冲淡，乘着窗外吹进来的风飞散干净。他想，在爱上一个人的时候不要去怀念别人了，应该只顾眼前。

第二天醒来时依旧已过中午，日头西斜，阿易睡得很长很熟，他的梦境把他们拥有的时间分成夜晚和临近夜晚，梦里有人捏他鼻头，快醒了，睡太多容易变傻。  
于是阿易睁眼，王老板正盯着他，他刚才梦见他。阿易下意识逃避凝视，他的眼神看他很深情，阿易心中期待又害怕。

王老板把他的躲闪当做害羞，主动开口重复疑问：“你叫什么？”还补充一句，“全名。”  
阿易不说话，在被子里细细琢磨。  
王老板不依不饶，“难不成要我猜？”

阿易想，这算不算逼问呢？他的心高高吊起，有一瞬间阿易差点决定要摊牌，将尘封的人和事回忆起来，但悬住心的挂绳断了，心一直往下坠，落不到底。  
阿易回望他幽深的眼眸，塞给他两个梨窝，“那您猜。”

王老板显然很吃他这一套，与他咬耳朵，在床榻之间，暧昧不言而喻。  
他说我会等到你亲口告诉我的，阿易。

阿易，他叫道。

易这个字语调很单一，王老板念来，发音拖长，尾音下沉，带着刚睡醒的哑意，像要把这个字眼刻在心尖上。

阿易看他换了个姿势撑头，半磕眼眸，在酒店的被子下藏一大片精壮胸膛。  
他现在不是那个可以和他裹在同一团被子里闹一整晚的少年。按照他们现在的身份，阿易应该陪笑。笑的有点僵硬，他本可以表演得更不露痕迹，但他没有，只是犹豫。

今天出酒店的时间和昨天出酒店时几乎差不多，连情景也类似。来接王老板的司机看到又是他，面无表情，不多瞧不多嘴。  
今天的阿易比昨天的多了些感想。  
王老板原本还不是老板，雏妓原来也还不是妓。等到物是人非，偏还要纠缠。  
阿易绝望的想把错误和罪责都拦到自己身上，可是，昨天的他仿佛站在面前低语，如若曾经拥有过不好的结局，那么往后势必会有所改变。  
阿易幻想自己没躲开电梯里的那个吻。

他两天陪夜，王老板看上个雏妓这事私下传开，酒店门口猜测过他的人把所见所闻描述得绘声绘色，说他那眼睛瞧王老板时风情得很。  
阿易不可避免被经理叫去夜总会盘问，毕竟是生手，阿易答起来支支吾吾，问到细节处满脸通红不肯说，自暴自弃的搪塞，“真真真没特别的，就是普通睡觉…”

经理觉得不简单：“王老板说什么没？有没有一直叫你做什么事儿？或者说你长得像谁？”  
长得像谁？是啊，他应该觉得我长得很像谁才对。

阿易熬出来，九点过七分，这个时段对于夜总会来说算很早。他随意坐在吧台，今天穿一条灰蓝做旧牛仔裤，裤管上一个大破洞正好露出膝盖，白莹莹的晃动。那种白和他身上的感觉一样，干净纯粹，不适合出现在夜总会，在暗处容易叫人移不开眼睛。王老板的目光停在这色彩上：“是你。”

王老板身后没跟着人，阿易有些稀奇，猜想他是不是只要天黑都在娱乐会所纸醉金迷，“您天天这么玩儿吗。”

“谈生意，没办法。”  
王老板叫了酒，抿一口，好似在抱怨说我没有。  
吧台伙计认得阿易，面无表情的偷听。  
王老板提到明天有会议，今天不能玩太晚。阿易迷迷糊糊地听，点头应和，不知道他指的玩是哪种玩。

阿易明显心不在焉，面上与人交谈，思绪却飘得老远，王老板蹙起眉头不悦，伸手轻轻去碰阿易，以示提醒，同时开启话题，“我想起一件事情。”  
他说“想起一件事”时叩了一下阿易的心门。阿易却像被烫到一般慌忙躲开。

王老板更不开心了，他显然很在意阿易这个小动作，阿易躲了他的手，昨晚躲了他的吻。  
“干嘛躲我？”王老板的声调里带着点小鼻音，听起来有些委屈，好像在问他为什么不爱我。  
这一定是个陷阱，阿易想。这个男人是不是总在眼神和嗓音里藏迷药，喂给每一个凝望向他时注定中招，为他晕头转向的人。

“没啊。”阿易装傻，装的有些拙劣，恰好他说的是一个短句，若是说多了怕要结巴。

“你还躲了我一个吻。”  
王老板指的是电梯里那个。

“什么时候躲的？”  
那个吻在阿易脑子里还了。

“昨天。”  
王老板认为要还到他这里才算。

这个问题球一样被抛来抛去，阿易接的敷衍，被砸中头，只能认输：“算我欠你一个吻吧。”

如果不是秘书小张的突然来电，可能在吧台前，阿易就得立刻还债，紧接着干差烈火，顺风顺水跟王老板厮混到办公室去，这里人多眼杂，说不定明天就被添油加醋杜撰成不同版本大肆宣扬。  
可铃声打断阿易的幻想，脑内小剧场正暂停在他因某某小事生气，要跟王老板大闹一番的画面上，荒谬可笑。

王老板阴沉着一张俊脸接完电话，再看向他时，又挂上之前的温柔浅笑，表情管理堪称满分：“在这等我好吗。”

阿易想笑便笑，微微抬颚当答应了。

又是同样的结局，一个人等，一个人留。  
阿易坐在吧台的转椅上追望一个背影默然，两人的距离被拉长，天旋地转，阿易想起曾经，许多年前，他也在某处目送谁。前方人头窜动，曾经揪住他的心的人逐渐被吞埋，再碰不着。阿易维持微笑，默默的哀叹。你以为你不断的等待是因为那个人，不，让你等待的是命运本身，别难过，时间把每个人推向前，很多事情蒙上尘，不必要总是回头掉泪，别难过。

“记起一个遗忘了七年的人是挺难的…”他自言自语，又像是说给别人听，末了还干笑两声，哈哈。  
阿易当然可以继续等，反正他等王俊凯也不是一次两次了，但他没有。就像明明可以问他怎么又喝酒的时候他只对视，该流露悲伤的时候他只犹豫。

今天的阿易永远欠谁一个吻。但那又怎样呢，承诺谁都可以做出。

end


End file.
